I Brought You Some Bread
by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: There are some things better left forgotten. Unfortunately, Snow White knows she won't be able to rid her mind of this mentally scarring image for a while. slight AU. established Swan Queen. one-shot.


_I Brought You Some Bread_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_A/N: This is AU in the sense that Swan Queen got together during the curse. This takes place about a year after that. This is also similar to my other piece "Welcome Home, Son", but with a mom instead of a son. Enjoy :]_

* * *

Snow White hummed a tune and swung the basket in her hands as she walked up the pathway to the large white mansion. Years ago, she would have been shaking as she approached the door, but now that things had settled down (though tensions sometimes rose between her and her daughter-in-law), she had no fear of visiting the house.

She did hesitate briefly at the doorway. Emma had told her to just walk in anytime, and that there was no need to knock. She had said her mother was welcome at anytime. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. As she was closing the door, she heard her daughter's voice.

"In the study!"

Snow smiled and headed in the direction of the voice. When she opened the study door, though, her smile disappeared and the basket fell from her hands.

"_Mom!_"

"_Emma_!"

Snow White had certainly not been expecting to see her daughter in such a… compromising position. Emma was wearing what was clearly defined as a 'sexy cop' costume generally used during the Halloween season. She had black fishnet leggings underneath and high black boots. The cuffs that had been dangling from her fingers were now lying on the floor, forgotten by their owner as they realized their position.

Emma quickly clambered off the desk and grabbed a pillow off the sofa to hold in front of herself, not that it mattered since her mother had already seen everything.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked in an exasperated tone.

Snow stared for a few seconds before slowly bending down to grab the basket she had dropped. "I… I brought you some homemade bread. It's your favorite…"

"Well now is not the time!" Emma exclaimed. "Don't you knock?"

"You said I could walk in at any time!" Snow crossed her arms in front of her. "You could've put a _sock on the door_!" she yelled, repeating the words Emma had told her years ago.

"It's not like we're sharing this house!" Emma pointed out. She let out a groan and ran her hand through her hair, dropping the pillow in the process.

Snow cleared her throat and sighed. "Emma… I'm sorry."

Emma shifted almost uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, too, for yelling. I should've… been more clear about _when_ it's okay for you to walk in freely."

"Do you… have a schedule or something?" Snow asked skeptically.

"What? No, God," Emma groaned. "Mom, seriously." She sighed. "I just wanted to do something special for today, because it's our two year anniversary of when we first met."

Snow smiled. "Aw, that's sweet!"

Emma's eyebrows went up. "_Sweet_?" She frowned. "That wasn't what I was trying to go for…"

Snow's eyes widened. "Oh! No, I meant sweet that you wanted to do something for it, not… not your… decision… that's not very… sweet… kind of scary and scarring for me… but I'm sure Regina… she'll like it… I mean… I guess… I don't really know what she likes…"

"Yeah, I get it," Emma said in an attempt to get her mom to stop babbling and embarrassing them both even further.

They stood in a tense silence for a full two minutes, neither of them moving or talking.

The uneasiness finally got to Emma, though. "Look, Mom… thanks for the bread and all… but could you, like… leave now? This has been awkward enough already, and Regina's going to be home any minute now…"

Snow snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, of course!" She placed the basket down on the table. "Here's your bread." She started to walk out but paused in the doorway and turned around. "Emma?"

"_What_?"

Snow fidgeted for a few seconds before speaking. "We were roommates for a year before we found out about our family ties, so we kind of developed a roommate relationship right?"

Emma's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Good, 'cause that means I can do this." Snow walked over to Emma and her hands went to the top of Emma's costume. She undid one of the buttons at the top.

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Look, roommates or not, this is borderline incest!"

"Relax!" Snow said as she undid one more button. She pulled the two edges of the costume apart a little, pushing Emma's cleavage up and making it more prominent than before. She nodded at her work and then started to walk out again. "Have fun!" she called out over her shoulder. She heard Emma mutter something about her mother being creepy, but Snow ignored her.

When Snow White opened up the front door, she was surprised to see her daughter-in-law standing there. The brunette was equally surprised to see Snow in her doorway.

"Good evening, Snow White," Regina greeted politely, a hint of confusion etched in her features, but a smile on her face nonetheless.

Snow was pleased to see that smile didn't look forced. "Hey, Regina. I was just dropping off some homemade bread." She stepped down onto the porch and Regina took her place in the doorway of the house. "Emma's waiting for you in the study. Have a good night!" Without waiting for a response, she walked down the pathway towards her car, her stride making it seem as though she was eager to get away from the household.

She was at the bottom of the path when she heard the noises she was hoping to avoid.

"_Someone's been a naughty girl_."

* * *

_A/N: Whoomp, there it is._

_Sorry if Snow came out to be a little OOC. I haven't really written her before. In this universe, I feel like Snow would still hold some of her roommate qualities, as awkward as they would be. :P Please leave a review on your way out! :]_


End file.
